


Realize

by evolem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolem/pseuds/evolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must understand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize

**Author's Note:**

> foodplay and shit but spoilers fr ending so i wont say too much...

Yuya was stunned with anguish.

“You like this, don’t you Yuya?” Michio said sweetly. Yuya blushed really hard when he said that. “N-no… idiot?” His lungs quickly filled with spaghetti and pasta like strings. “Agh-“ Yuya attempted to exclaim something, but the proclamation was lost to the void. “Y-y-no!” Yuya managed to spit the spaghetti from his mouth and dash away from Michio and his pasta. “You cannot outrun my noodle.” Michio replied spicey. Yuya made it home. Hoping he would learn things from that experience. This was a very tragic and horrible experience he believed, as he napped and tried to forget the pasta. 

His dreams were haunted with Michio though. “Hey, Yuya, wanna more tomato sauce?” Yuya woke the fuck up with a cold sweat and blushing. “I didn’t like that tomato part or anything?” When he had to get up he had to run away and run away from his flushed face… red… like… a tomato. “Damn it!” Yuya cursed. He could not think about a tomato right now. He tried his best to keep his boner down because he was in public but he knew that tomatoes would eventually pop into his mind sooner than later. Just like his boner would pop sooner than later. “S-shit!” He ran into the boy’s restroom near the park somewhere and tried to calm himself, thinking of everything but tomatoes and things related to the tomatoes. Red in general was also banned. His mind would not keep his mind off the tomato and the thick, juicy, tomato substance… He continued to lie down upon the bathroom stall pondering how he would break his boner. Suddenly, he has an idea. He decided to stare at the wall that was painted blue with the toilet cleaning thing. Blue was the opposite of red. Blueberry, sky, and ocean. All the polar opposites of a red, glaring, sunbaked tomato.

He stayed in the stall for quite some time until he checked his watch. “3:02… Shit! I need to be at rehearsal for my Duel Performance. It’s starting at 4:31, so I have a while. However, I must be one-hundred percent certain my tomato boner does not break out again… Oh god…” As soon as Yuya said tomato his dick broke out into a disgusting veiny something, he didn’t want to look at it. “That’s probably not good having my dick shoot through the wall and things.” He ignored it as he shoved his now eleven inch lightning long penis into his cargo pants. “Ugh! This is so annoying!” Yuya sighed and huffed with pure anger and frustration. He was so pissed off. Tomatoes usually weren’t such a turn on for him. Pondering, he questioned what the hell made his dick so sensitive to the sensitive skin of a tomato.

He needed to find out.

He walked calmly to the grocery store, or as calmly as he could with his dick threatening to split his pants open at any second. He collected himself properly before ordering a dozen tomatoes. Yuya went back into his homely bathroom stall in order to test the core of a tomato. He reluctantly whipped out the cock spilling from his insides. Stroking it gently with it, he whispered loving phrases. “I must try your soil, your skin looks lovely. How old are you? Because you’re so ripe…” He began to hold it gently within his palms as he licked the outside. Slowly, his tongue penetrated through the stem and graced its way through the whole thing. Its juices flowed nicely as he slowly pulled out. He stared at the remains.

Yuya felt the tears drip down and cascade into a heavy downpour. The rain that was extracted from his tear ducts would not end. The silence accompanied his sorrow. Yuya understood that society would not understand him or tomatoes. They were sweet, delicate, and did not harm anyone. Tomatoes were the only friends he had, but even then, that would be considered abnormal by social norms. It wasn’t fair. 

It wasn’t fair.

He stared once more at the lovely creature before inhaling it into his stomach. They wouldn’t hate him then. They can’t harm them like this. He will not be shamed by society. This was his kink, and he would embrace it gently like a tomato about to release a delectable tomato juice from its pores.

He knew this was for the best.


End file.
